momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Hashire!
Hashire! (走れ!, run!) is a song by Momoiro Clover. It was released on May 5, 2010 as the B-side track of the single Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo. The song is included in Iriguchi no Nai Deguchi album as the 14th track. Hashire! is one of the popular Momoiro Clover song and ranked first in the 2013 "song you want to watch in live concert" poll. Details The song is an orthodox idol-like song and originally was intended to be the major debut song instead of Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo. Akira Kawakami was persuaded to reverse the coupling order by Universal J. He felt that there's a difference of opinion between the office and the record label, eventually he aborted the contract with them and changed into Starchild Records in the next single.Akira Kawakami. Momokuro Ryu. Nikkei BP Publishing. Published on June 23,2014 The composer michitomo said that this song is imagined to be an INFLAVA's song. The rap part and the low bass vocal of Akari and high pitch vocal of Ayaka is based on INFLAVA's member vocals.Dot - 第28回　作・編曲家／音楽プロデューサーのmichitomo氏にインタビュー He also said that the song is very idol-like and old-fashioned.CD Jornal - 第7回：michitomo The song became a soundtrack in 2011 film Moteki, in the film the protagonist feel motivated after hearing the song in youtube because the song told him to listen his heart to run. The unofficial video upload of their performance in Tokyo Idol Festival 2010 in youtube by 12129momo channel is become popular and reaching more than 4 million views in 2014. The song first debuted in the Momoiro Clover Major Tour 2010 Haru no Sekai Saikyou Tag Kettei League-Sen ~Honoo no Yaku 28-Ban Shobu no Maki~ tour on March 7, 2010. The song is ranked first in the 2013 "song you want to watch in live concert" poll by Space Shower TV. Natalie - 1位は「走れ！」ももクロライブでアガる曲トップ30決定 On December 31, 2013, the song was performed in 64th Kohaku Uta Gassen as the medley song with GOUNN. Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Akari Hayami *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Lyrics Romaji = Egao ga tomaranai! odoru kokoro tomaranai! Ugokidasu yo kimi no moto he hashire! hashire! hashire! Zutto kimi wo onaji densha de miru tabi ni Itsu kara darou? boku no kokoro no naka de ookiku natte ita omoi Hanashikakeru koto mo dekinakute itsumo Tomodachi to issho ni shabetteru furi de yokome de miteta boku dakedo Kizuita kono kanjou ni mou koukai nante shitakunai Boku wa boku ni uso tsuite nigetaku mo nai Afuredashisou na kimochi wo hitotsu nokorazu kotoba ni zenbu tsumekomou Egao ga tomaranai! odoru kokoro tomaranai! Ugokidasu yo kimi no moto he hashire! hashire! hashire! Ima wa mada yuuki ga tarinai! sukoshi no kikkake ga tarinai! Ugokidashite boku no karada hashire! hashire! hashire! Itsudatte fumidasu mae ni iiwake bakkari kangaete Kekkyoku nan ni mo dekinakute jikan ga sugite Wasurete iku koto ni nareteta boku no kokoro ga hashiridashita Konna ni hiroi sekai kara sureba boku nante chippoke darou na Demo kimi he no boku no omoi wa kono sora yori mo ookii kara Egao ga tomaranai! odoru kokoro tomaranai! Ugokidasu yo kimi no moto he hashire! hashire! hashire! Ima wa mada yuuki ga tarinai! sukoshi no kikkake ga tarinai! Ugokidashite boku no karada hashire! hashire! hashire! Matte ite mo hajimannai kimi to zenryoku de mukiaitai Onaji kono hoshi ni umarete onaji kono jidai ni umarete korete Guuzen nante kantan na kotoba de surechigai hanarete shimau nante Kangaeru dake de mune no oku ga itakute Junsui ni kimi to tsunagatte itai yo ima mo nannen mo nanjuunen mo kono saki no mirai mi Ichidokiri no jinsei dakara kimi no mae ja sunao ni itai nda Soredemo kotae wa dasenai yo sukoshi no kotoba dasenai yo “Kimi ga suki” soredake de sekai wo kaeru? kawaru? Egao ga tomaranai! odoru kokoro tomaranai! Ugokidasu yo kimi no moto he hashire! hashire! hashire! Ima wa mada yuuki ga tarinai! sukoshi no kikkake ga tarinai! Ugokidashite boku no karada hashire! hashire! hashire! |-| Original = 笑顔が止まらない！　踊るココロ止まらない！ 動き出すよ　君の元へ　走れ！　走れ！　走れ！ ずっとキミを同じ電車で見るたびに いつからだろう？　僕のココロの中で大きくなっていた想い 話しかけることも出来なくていつも 友達と一緒に喋ってるふりで横目で見てた僕だけど 気付いたこの感情に　もう後悔なんてしたくない 僕は僕にウソついて逃げたくもない 溢れ出しそうなキモチを一つ残らず　言葉に全部詰め込もう 笑顔が止まらない！　踊るココロ止まらない！ 動き出すよ　君の元へ　走れ！走れ！走れ！ 今はまだ勇気が足りない！　少しのきっかけが足りない！ 動き出して　僕の体　走れ！走れ！走れ！ いつだって踏み出す前に言い訳ばっかり考えて 結局何にも出来なくて　時間が過ぎて 忘れていくことに慣れてた　僕のココロが走り出した こんなに広い世界からすれば　僕なんてちっぽけだろうな でもキミへの僕の想いは　この空よりも大きいから 笑顔が止まらない！　踊るココロ止まらない！ 動き出すよ　君の元へ　走れ！走れ！走れ！ 今はまだ勇気が足りない！　少しのきっかけが足りない！ 動き出して　僕の体　走れ！走れ！走れ！ 待っていても始まんない　キミと全力で向き合いたい 同じこの星に生まれて　同じこの時代に生まれてこれて 偶然なんて簡単な言葉ですれ違い離れてしまうなんて 考えるだけで胸の奥が痛くて 純粋にキミと繋がっていたいよ今も　 何年も何十年もこの先の未来も 一度きりの　人生だから キミの前じゃ素直でいたいんだ それでも答えは出せないよ　少しの言葉出せないよ 「君が好き」　それだけで世界を変える？変わる？ 笑顔が止まらない！　踊るココロ止まらない！ 動き出すよ　君の元へ　走れ！走れ！走れ！ 今はまだ勇気が足りない！　少しのきっかけが足りない！ 動き出して　僕の体　走れ！走れ！走れ！ Song Appearances *'Live Concerts' Trivia *In the live concert the stage lighting is always turned off in the beginning of the song leaving only the spotlight to the members and in the last part part of the song the stage lighting is turned off again leaving only the audiences waving their cyalume lightsticks. This scene become one of memorable scene in their live concert. *The song is often played in the encore part of the live concert. *The song's title got several homages as a continuation from the other group from Stardust Promotion and added an additional exclamation remark in the subsequent song: **Motto Hashire!! by Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku **Mou Chotto Hashire!!! by Team Syachihoko **Hashire!!!! Chottokyu by Bullet Train (Stardust male idol) **Toriaezu Hashire! by KAGAJO 4S **Chanto Hashire!!!!! by Takoyaki Rainbow **Additionally AKB48 and Nogizaka46 also released singles with Hashire! in their title, Hashire! Penguin and Hashire! Bycicle, respectively. **Kanako changed the lyrics in the 2013 Kouhaku performance from "Soredemo kotae wa dasenai yo sukoshi no kotoba dasenai yo" (still I can't think the answer) into "''Kotoshi mo kotae wa dasenai yo sukoshi no kotoba dasenai yo" (this year I can't think the answer). In the new year UST she remarked that the words came out unconsciously. **The song became the entrance song of baseball player Masahiro Tanaka in 2012, Tanaka was one of the judge in Kouhaku 2013. *This song and Kimiyuki are songs from their major era to be included in their indie compilation album Iriguchi no Nai Deguchi. References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs